Forbidden Romance
by JessaGraystairs
Summary: Jace cheats on Clary. Alec finds her crying on the floor. What happens next gets really complicated, really quickly. Calec! Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! I got a Calec one-shot for you here! Jace cheats on Clary and she ends up falling in love with Alec. No Malec! Sorry! Enjoy!**

Clary POV

I walk into the Institute and head to my room, I pass by Jace's room and hear moaning coming from under the door. I open the door to find some blond girl on top of Jace. They are making out, and it looked like they were going to go further before I interrupted.

"Jace?" I ask. The girl whips towards me and screams. Jace jumps up and comes towards me. I turn and leave his room and head towards my room.

"Wait, Clary! I can explain!" He calls out behind me. I smirk.

"Sweetie, there is no explanation for that." I gesture at the girl.

I manage to get to Alec's room before I burst into tears and curl up in a ball on the floor. He opens the door to see me crying. He pulls me into a hug, smoothing down my hair.

"Clary, what happened?" He asks

"Jace cheated on me!" I sob, burying my face into Alec's shoulder.

"What?" He asks angrily, "Jace did what?"

I try to speak but end up crying. Alec picks me up bridal style and carries me to the library. He sets me down in a chair, before grabbing a blanket and wrapping me in it.

"I'll be right back," he says, "Don't go anywhere." He goes back into the hallway. I shakily stand up and go to the doorway. I see him stride down the hall to Jace's room. He opens the door and I can hear their conversation from here.

"What the hell Jace!" He yells, "What did Clary do to deserve this? Nothing, Jace nothing! Then why did you?" Jace is taken aback at Alec's outburst.

"What are you talking about?" He asks stupidly.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Alec roars, "Did you think about Clary at all? No. Do you wanna know how I know? Because I found her sobbing on the floor outside my door! I'm the only person besides Izzy that she'll talk to right now, because of you!" He points a finger at Jace before punching him in the nose. I gasp and make my way back to the chair before Alec sees me. I hear Izzy's voice among Alec and Jace's.

"What's going on? She yells. Alec responds before Jace can open his mouth.

"This asshat cheated on Clary!" He yells, pointing at Jace. Izzy gasps in shock.

"You did what, Jace Wayland?" I hear a thud and Jace grunt. I look around the edge of the chair to see Jace holding his stomach with Izzy and Alec glaring at him. They come into the library and sit on either side of me, wrapping me in a hug.

"Thanks guys." I hiccup. They both give me a small smile. They get up and say something about Taki's. After they leave, I think about what happened. Jace cheated, I cried, Alec picked me up and carried me, he punched Jace and Izzy either punched him or kicked him with her heels. My day has been really crappy. I remember Alec's kindness and sympathy. The way his blue eyes hardened with rage when I told him what Jace did. The way they grew softer as he and Izzy hugged me. Oh my god. I am falling in love with Alec Lightwood. I am so screwed.

 **That took forever to write! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **-Jessa**


	2. Announcement!

**Hey everyone! I have been asked by InspiredWriter101 to continue this as a story, and I gladly will! I will add the next chapter as soon as i can! It might be sometime next week or at the end of this week if you're lucky! Thank you for the reviews for this, they mean so much! PM me if you have any ideas for the plot in later chapters cause I need some ideas! I love you all!**

 **-Jessa Graystairs**


	3. Another announcement

**Hey guys**

 **I am really sorry i haven't updated in awhile**

 **One of my friends was sent to the hospital and its really depressing for me**

 **So please no reviews or comments that make me feel worse than i already do**

 **Cause i got a really hurtful one calling me some really offensive names.**

 **Just so that person knows:**

 **i am not like that, and for your info, i have mild depression, i am not anorexic and i am dealing with a whole bunch of other crap right now so lay off will you?**

 **I will update as soon as my life gets back together**

 **Okay?**

 **-Jessa**


	4. Chapter 2 (finally)

**Hey everyone I'm back**

 **I would like to say thank you so much to WhenIWasAYoungBoy and for being super nice and supportive to me and leaving great reviews as well**

 **And to everyone else who left a nice review: Thank you too! It means a lot to me**

 **I just want to point out that cyber-bullying someone is a crime and is just as bad, or even worse as regular bullying so just don't do it.**

 **(I meant to update this on Wed but I forgot)**

 **Song for this chapter:**

 **Castle by Halsey**

 **Sadly I am not Cassie Clare so I don't own the characters**

 _The next day_

(Alec POV)

I must have fallen asleep at some point last night because I woke up in my bed. I got up and made my way to the kitchen. Izzy and Clary were already there and eating breakfast. I wasn't surprised Jace wasn't here because if he was, Izzy would have probably killed him with her whip or some other weapon. I glanced at Clary and her green eyes were slightly red-rimmed. She was crying. She looked up as I padded in barefoot and her eyes widened. Izzy stood up at walked over to the coffee machine. She grabbed a mug and poured some coffee into it. She walked back to Clary who accepted the mug graciously. Clary took a sip and relaxed a little. She grabbed her sketchbook off the table and walked out the door to the greenhouse. I looked at Izzy who shrugged at me before walking out after Clary. I sighed and went to the training room.

(Izzy POV)

I cannot deal with the tension between those two. It's ridiculous. I followed Clary out of the kitchen, but I grabbed the bag off the table first. I finally got to the greenhouse after running through the Institute. I heard muffled sniffles from the balcony so I walked up the stairs to find Clary engrossed in a sketch.

"Clary?" I sayShe jumps and I grin silently, even in these heeled boots she can't hear me coming. I hold out the bag to her.

"I got you something…" I say nervously, biting my lip. She takes the bag and opens it. She reads the note I wrote to her, gasps and stands up.

"I would be honored to be your parabatai Isabelle Lightwood."

We hug and leave the greenhouse.

"Let's go to the training room," I say "If we are going to be parabatai then we need to start training together." She nods her head as we approach the training room. She stops when she notices Alec. I smirk. Those two would be cute together. I lead her into the training room and stop in the middle.

"In what area shall we train in first, Miss Clary?" I ask with a fancy British accent. She laughs and answers in a similar voice.

"I don't know, Miss Izzy." We burst into laughter and catch Alec's attention. He comes over to us as we are busy giggling.

"Is everything okay over here?" He asks, smiling. Clary tries to compose herself but fails and continues laughing. I grab her hand and pull her aside.

"Excuse us, big brother." I say to Alec as I lead Clary away. I pull her to the door of the training room. I stop her and turn her towards me.

"You know," I say, "You and Alec would look cute together." Her green eyes widen in surprise.

"What?" She splutters. I sigh, this is going to be harder than I thought. I say it again, saying each word slowly so she doesn't miss anything.

"You and Alec would look cute together." She gapes at me for a minute before responding.

"But...I thought...Isn't he gay?" I nod and respond.

"Have you seen the way he looks at you? And the way he yelled at Jace? He totally likes you Clary. Its pretty obvious." I smile at her and walk out of the training room. Let the games begin.

 **I had this for a while but didn't feel like updating the story. Sorry!**

 **Please leave nice reviews, I'm okay with a little criticism but nothing too harsh please.**

 **I am not leaving Magnus out of the story, I was going to but I'm gonna add him into the story in a chapter or two.**

 **I will update by next week Friday (not tomorrow)**

 **Have a great April Fools day!**

 **-Jessa**


	5. Chapter 3 (surprise!)

**Surprise! 2 updates in one day! Yay! The super awesome reviews from Clarissa Hathaway and Alyssia. really made me happy! You guys are amazing! On with the surprise double update!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Cassie Clare (sadly) so TMI characters belong to her but I do own the plot**

 **Song for this chapter:**

 **Stitches by Shawn Mendes**

 **(I am going to put the lyrics in italics and underline when I use them in the story)**

 _I_ _thought_ _that_ _I've_ _been_ _hurt_ _before_

 _But_ _no_ _one's_ _ever_ _left_ _me_ _quite_ _this_ _sore_

(Clary POV)

It has been one week since the Jace incident. Nobody has seen him since then but I don't think they care anymore. I still can't help but think about what Izzy said to me about Alec and I looking cute together. The thing that stands out the most is about what she said is about how he looks at me a certain way. Does he? I look back at my sketch that I was working on before Izzy asked me to be her parabatai. I gasp when I see it ,or who rather, I was sketching clearly. I was sketching Alec. I groan and put my head in between my knees.

"What is wrong with me?" I ask out loud.

 _Needle_ _in_ _the_ _thread_ _gotta_ _get_ _you_ _outta_ _my_ _head_

 _Needle_ _in_ _the_ _tread_ _gonna_ _wind_ _up_ _dead_

"Did you say something Clary?" I turn around and there is Alec. Sitting right behind me.

"I...um...nothing." I stutter out. I curse myself when I feel the blush rising on my cheeks. He gives me a look that says _We both know that isn't true._ I glare at him half-heartedly and turn back to look at the sketch. I sigh. This will be a very long day.

 _Got_ _a_ _feeling_ _that_ _I'm_ _going_ _under_

 _But_ _I_ _know_ _that_ _i'll_ _make_ _it_ _out_ _alive_

 _If_ _I_ _quit_ _calling_ _you_ _my_ _lover_

 _And_ _move_ _on_

(Izzy POV)

With each passing day, the tension becomes even more obvious. If those two are too stupid to notice it then I'll have to step in. I have the perfect idea! Pandemonium! No, that won't work. Thats where Jace and Clary met. Too many bad memories. I got it: Invite Simon and Maia and Bat and Magnus for a game of truth or dare! Clary will love that. If I know my brother (which I do) then he'll tag along because Clary is there. Yay! I can finally get those two to admit their feelings. This will be fun! I call them and tell them the plan to get Clary and Alec to admit they like each other. They all think it's a great idea and they'll be here at 8:00. Time to work my magic!

(Alec POV)

I hear Izzy on the phone with someone. I lean closer to hear her conversation. Yeah, yeah I know I shouldn't be doing it but I'm her big brother. My heart skips a beat when I hear her say something about Clary and I. What about Clary and I?

She hangs up the phone and starts walking towards where I am. I jump up and brush myself off before she can see me.

"Hey Iz, have you seen Clary anywhere?" I attempt to pretend I didn't hear her conversation. Thankfully, I convinced her I just got there.

"I haven't seen her in an hour or so, why?" She asks.

"Just wondering." I reply quickly and turn and walk the other direction.

"Okay…" she says as I am walking away.

I go to my room and close the door. I slide down until I'm sitting on the ground with my back against the door, my mind reeling about what Izzy said. Clary and I? What about Clary and I?

 **I'm so happy that I was able to do this! I will need time to write the next chapter though, so it will be a week or so until i update again**

 **I love suggestions for the plot so PM with anything you would like to see**

 **Thank you again for the amazing reviews!**

 **-Jessa**


End file.
